


Succubus

by Stella_STARgazer



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-09 16:47:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19891090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stella_STARgazer/pseuds/Stella_STARgazer
Summary: "The demons are back and stronger than ever. They are looking for a fight...looking to win." k.c.w.





	Succubus

**Author's Note:**

> I saw the collection JoansGlove created and was inspired to come up with something to fit the theme. I hope you guys enjoy and that it's worthy of being thrown into the fray!  
> * Side note: The story involves Warie in action. Sorry!

It’s just past the witching hour, the time when nobel endeavors are forsaken and the wicked come out to play, when he finds himself outside inmate Winters’ cell. Gingerly he grasps the full ring of keys in his heavy palm in order to muffle their sound as he disengages the lock. Opening the door, he finds her sitting in the shadows at the head of her tiny cot, her ice blonde hair glowing in the dim light filtering through the barred window. From the doorway, he offers a small smile as she slowly rises, a knowing smirk curving her bubble gum pink lips. The saccharine facade hides the lies within. 

They steal from the unit in silence and, side by side, make their way down the darkened halls to the elevator that will usher them to their private “suite”. They know not to touch until they’re safely across that sacred threshold because there’s electric eyes all over the place to capture their dirty deeds. It’s well known that the Governor and Top Dog hold court to discuss two way management of the women, so no one will question this late night rendezvous, so long as they keep things looking strictly business.

The golden name plate marks the office door, but it’s as spurious as his actual claim to the throne. Turning the knob, he pushes it open and, in gentlemanly fashion, steps aside for Marie to enter the room. She steps inside with a small nod and mischievous eyes. She’s playing him like a fiddle, but he’s a decent fuck, so she takes a bit of extra pleasure in the charade. Closing the door behind them, he turns to Marie as she approaches the desk and swears he catches a glimpse of a shadow in the leather throne. Blinking hard, he looks again to find the seat is empty; merely a side effect of his exhaustion, he thinks, as he moves toward Marie who now draws herself atop the gleaming desk.

“You look stressed.” She purrs as her china doll hands come to rest on his broad chest, slowly coaxing the buttons free on his uniform jacket. Of course he is, this place is falling apart just as he’s at the helm. “It’s just the investigation.” He sighs as those same hands slip down his bulging biceps and the weight of the gold crowns finally falls to the floor. “Well, how about we take your mind off of that for a while, hmm?” A crooked half smile curves her lips and devious blue eyes ooze pure seduction as she wraps her thighs around his waist and pulls him closer. She moves to unbutton his crisp white shirt, nimble fingers slipping between the placard to dance across his muscled torso.

He knows this tryst is a tragedy waiting to happen, but he’s grown fond of her in a dangerous sort of way. He doesn’t realize he’s just a pawn in her grand plan towards freedom, that she’s the siren that could cajole him to his death. Between her milky thighs he feels secure and understood; it’s the only place he’s been able to drive his harmful thoughts away. He yearns for that brief moment of escape, even if the cost is perilous. 

Stepping between her knees, he gives her one long look before diving in for a taste of her intoxicating venom. A breathy moan escapes her liar’s mouth as he cradles her face and bestows a needy kiss. His urgency grows until he’s finally fumbling to release his belt and roughly yanking pajama bottoms from her ample hips. He’s become reckless in his need to chase the demons away since he earned the badge of executioner. A tarnished halo now chains him to this place.

He thrusts inside her at a hurried pace, his roughness causing her legs and the desk to shake. She draws him near, her poison lips dragging hotly across his shoulder as he buries his face into her soft neck and waits for the welcome calm to wash over him. A flash of movement in the corner catches his eye and he looks up, squinting in the darkness to see what’s there.

From the shadows Kaz steps forward, the blood from her slit throat stains her teal-clad chest and matches the bloody tears that fall from her red-rimmed eyes. She shakes her head sadly in disappointment as she meets his confused expression. His pace falters as the shock hits him and he blinks hard in disbelief. When he opens his eyes again, she’s gone, but the racing of his heart doesn’t subside. For a moment, he’s shell-shocked, until hot lips press insistently at his mouth, drawing him back in.

Desperate to rid himself of the haunting image, he casts his eyes to the temptress atop the desk. She smiles and draws him in for another passionate kiss and he increases his force and speed until he’s grunting with the exertion. She writhes beneath him, her moans growing more wanton, her fingers curling harshly into his heaving chest. Throwing his head back, he closes his eyes as he continues to forcibly thrust between her quaking thighs, panting with the effort as his finish quickly approaches.

Nearly spent, he drops his head to return his gaze to Marie, his large hands tightly grasping her hips as he drives his shaft hard into her wet heat. She looks up, but it’s not blue eyes and impish features that stare back at him. Coal black eyes meet his gaze, surrounded by a curtain of basalt hair. The scarlet ring around her neck glows in the moonlight and Joan’s smirk becomes a demonic grin as the look of abject horror appears on his face.

With a hideous growl he pulls out and immediately wraps his hands around her throat, squeezing roughly as she sputters and gasps benath him. Blinded by sheer terror, he slams his eyes shut and continues his strong hold, despite her desperate attempts to loosen his grasp. The sharp burn of fingernails upon his chest makes him flinch, but he doesn’t slacken his grip until she’s grown limp in his hands. Finally, his terror passes and he releases her throat and slowly opens his eyes. Marie’s lifeless body sprawls across the desk and an immediate wave of nausea overcomes him as he realizes what he’s done. Doubling over, he vomits violently on the floor.

******

Bolting his head up from the desk, Will wakes with a violent start. Gasping for air, he claws at the knot of his tie until he finally manages to wrangle it loose. Large gulps of air fill his lungs as he rubs vigorously at his bloodshot eyes. Looking up from the desk his eyes widen when he sees the three shadows as they materialize before him.

Weird sisters, hand in hand, all branded by a scarlet throat.

Joan. Kaz. Marie.

Joan stands in the middle, her smile a devilish smirk as the other two women stare on menacingly.

He shakes his head aggressively with an animalistic yell, wiping a calloused hand down his face to fully wake himself from the hellish nightmare. When he looks back up, The Fates are gone and he releases a loud sigh of relief as he sinks back into the cushion of the black leather throne, clammy palms coasting up his face as his thick fingers roughly slide through his sweat-drenched hair.

Suddenly he feels long fingers curl around his shoulder and ice cold breath bathes his ear. “Now that halo has shattered, you’ll never be free.” Joan Ferguson mewls in a wicked whisper. His blood runs cold and chills him to the bone because he knows that she speaks the truth.

He believed he’d done the right thing all those months ago. That his act had made him the savior for most of the women by playing executioner for just one. He thought by burying her, he’d banish her from this place and her existence would plague them no more.

But, oh, how wrong could he be….


End file.
